


Fuck Him

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Teenage AU, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper





	Fuck Him

Mavin – Fuck Him

 

3:28 am was pasted on his clock in bright red letters. He knew he should be asleep, but he couldn’t. Insomnia was a bitch at times. So here he was on his bed, laptop placed on his lap as he played online games.   
Gavin probably would have been the highest score on the site for the game, but when his cell suddenly rang – blasting Headstrong by Trapt. He cursed slightly, quickly removing his laptop and crossing the room to answer the small device. 

“Michael, what ha-  
“Im out front.” Was all that said from the other man as the phone beeped, signaling that the call was ended. 

Gavin stood in shocked silence and then grew concerned as he heard the harsh patter of rain. He quickly moved down the hall to the front door. He swung it open after unlocking it. He met the gaze of his boyfriend, soaked to the bone with a small bag swung onto his shoulder.

He didn't waste time gripping the others shirt as he pulled him inside then quickly moving to get a towel. Michael just stayed in his spot as the door closed behind him, head casted down. 

Gavin came back and shifted the slightly wet bag off his shoulder and started drying his hair. Michael kept quiet and his gaze down, giving a small sniff. Gavin noticed and ceased his movements and quickly brought the soaked man into a hug. He felt his arms slowly circle his waist and his face press into his neck. He held the other tight, not saying a word as the older cried. 

Minutes passed before he pulled away slightly, “Lets get you out of these wet clothes hmm?” he said, only receiving a nod and shuddered breath as he calmed from crying.   
He held his hand tight as he led him to his room, passing Geoff and Griffon’s room and the bathroom on the way. Michael only followed.

Gavin rummaged through his closet and pulled out one of Michaels shirts and sweatpants that he had taken without the other knowing. Michael how ever didn't say a word as he took them and started changing. Gavin sighed softly and wrapped his arms around the other from behind, resting his head on his shoulder blade.

“I don't know what happened but I'm always here for you. Just tell me when you feel ready, okay love?”   
All Michael did was nod and grip the Brit’s hands. 

Soon enough Gavin pulled Michael to bed, covering both of them with blanket after putting away his laptop. Once Gavin was situated, Michael pulled Gavin to his chest his arm resting around his waist. Gavin smiled softly as he kissed his forehead and wrapped his own arm around him.  
Not too long after, both of them fell asleep to the soft patter of the rain and too each other’s heartbeats.

 

Next morning both them were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Griffon was at the stove cooking her own and Geoff’s, who was still asleep in their bed. Griffon didn't mind finding Michael this morning, just greeted him with a smile and a pat to his back. Michael however, faked one and kept quite.   
Gavin was worried and could tell Griffon was also getting concerned. He wrapped his hand around Michael’s and gripped it.

“What’s wrong my lil Michael?” he asked softly

Michael sighed before answering, “My…my Dad kicked me out last night. He found out that I was gay and being the homophobic asshole he is, he just…threw me out…”

The kitchen grew quiet; the only sound filling the space was the oil sizzling from the stove. 

“Fuck him.” 

Gavin looked up to see Geoff at the doorway, clearly angry. His hands were clenched and his face grew red with anger. Michael also looked over, his eyes blinking.

“Fuck him. He lost the best boy to ever fucking walk this planet. You, Michael, don’t need that asshole. You have this family to be a part of instead of his homophobic shit to live under.”

Gavin smiled, looking to Michael. Michael nodded slowly, clearly feeling better. Griffon flashed the three boys a small smile as continued breakfast, humming softly.

“Thanks Mr. Ramsey…” he replied

“Cut the Mr. Ramsey shit. Call me Dad.” He clapped the teen on the back, smiling softly.

“Okay…Dad…” he repeated.


End file.
